


Dancing as Foreplay

by scratches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger Management, Creampie, Dancing, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Filthy, Multiple Orgasms, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Smut, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Brock learned to Balboa for his anger management.  At a social dance, he runs into Darcy Lewis. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 238





	Dancing as Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimeysociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/gifts).



> 0% beta read.   
> Characters aren't mine.  
> Not technically Brock Redemption because it's pre-civil war.  
> Point out flaws (nicely) in the comments below.

Darcy was angled against Brock’s right side, his right arm was splayed across her back and her left hand rested against his upper arm as they moved across the dance floor. Darcy held his free hand with hers while they did a double time step. “So why exactly are you here?” Darcy asked as they danced in place, double timing their feet to _Jumping at the Woodside_ by Count Basie. She smiled over his shoulder as he leaned her forward, just a bit, to lead her into a jig trot.

“Anger management.” He kept the jig trot going for two eight counts before he moved her into a sly and subtle out-and-in. 

The dance floor was full of dancers. Some of them doing fast renditions of the collegiate shag, a good portion were doing the charleston (Darcy was sure she saw a couple moving through a hacksaw into a high jumping toss out), and the rest were doing their best to avoid the dancers with the balboa. The partners not releasing each other and holding each other close. Darcy was visiting D.C. to give a briefing to her SHIELD overlords about Jane’s advancements since they left New Mexico. Did Darcy feel bad about lying to her friend about seeing her family for two weeks, sure, but she really liked the health insurance they provided her and the free flights and the gas money. Darcy laughed gaily before Brock held her a little closer and did a few paddle-kicks to move around a couple who were swinging-out a little too far. “No shit.”

“No lie, Lewis.” Brock looked down at her and smiled. She had never seen the Jack-Boot smile. Smirk, sure, but a real smile, no. 

“I believe you!” They stood close and moved through the end of the song together, not missing a beat. With the last bar, Brock twirled her out and then pulled her back into his arms and dipped her deeply. Darcy let her leg slide out, her rusty orange dress draped on the floor before Brock pulled her back up against him.

“This is one hell of an anger management plan.” Darcy gave him a pat on his bicep before moving towards the side of the room. Brock’s hand moved to her lower back to maneuver them through the dancers before they stood near an open window. 

“I can’t complain, SHIELD pays me to take dance lessons twice a month, on their dime, I might just pretend I have anger management issues the rest of my life.” They turned towards one another and Darcy couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.

She thought back to New Mexico when she watched him kick rubble at the Pinz as her and Jane tore out of town to take readings far out in the desert. He hadn’t been happy that they didn’t want a SHIELD escort, even after they returned all of their belongings, sans Ipod. “Yeah, if I recall, you still have a bit of a temper, Commander.” Sue her, she felt sassy, blame it on the dress.

“Oh, Brock!” A voice said loudly. They both looked and watched as a willowy woman moved towards them. Her linen pants and blouse looked like they had been tailored to fit. 

“Jesus.” Brock muttered, “Save me.” Darcy laughed quietly before the woman stopped in front of them. “Hello, Mara.”

“None of us have seen you all night, and then we all look up and _there you are_ dipping a strange woman in the middle of the dance floor!” She waved a finger at the both of them. “Not only that, but multiple dances with one partner, that is quite unlike you!” 

Brock sighed and held Darcy’s lower back a little firmer. “Mara, Darcy.” He gestured between the two of them. “Darcy is a co-worker visiting from another city.” 

Darcy held her hand out to shake the other woman’s. “It’s very nice to meet you.” 

Mara shook her hand and her dark eyes gleamed. “Brock has never brought _work friends_ to a dance before.”

“Oh, we just ran into one another here, coincidence.” Darcy laughed. “I didn’t even know he danced.”

“He’s a purist, he is.” Mara laughed. 

“No complaints here.” Darcy smiled at her. She could hear the change of tempo in the current song, it was about half over. “It was just nice to see a _friendly_ face at a social dance I’ve never been to.”

“Well, I don’t want to hold you up or anything, but if you’d like to dance later, find me or the ladies, Brock! We haven’t seen you in so long.” Mara smiled wide, “It was very nice to meet you Darcy.” She turned and moved back to the group of women Darcy could see standing in the back corner of the room.

Darcy looked at Brock and said, “That was enthusiastic.”

He turned her body to face him before he said, “That’s one optimistic way of describing her.” Brock grabbed her free hand again and swayed them to the beat before saying, “Sometimes the enthusiasm is a bit overwhelming.” 

The current song ended and another mid-tempo song started and Brock leaned down into her ear and asked, “Would you like to dance again?”

“You going to fill my dance card all night?” She smirked, red lips pursed. 

“If you want.”

Nine thirty rolled around and the dance hall quieted down as the EmCee stood at the microphone and made the local announcements, Darcy knew what was about to happen. She loved jam circles, and participated in them more often than she ever thought she would while traversing the globe with Jane. It being D.C., a few other people were pushed into the center of the circle with her. There were two-hundred odd people around them as a woman, about her age with a bright red up-do styled mohawk, took her hand to lead her into the first bar of the song. She twirled and spun around with different leads until the last chorus of the quick song started. Brock grabbed her in a come-around as someone spun her into his arms. Darcy laughed and changed her dance rhythm from Lindy Hop to Balboa. She wasn’t stupid, she could feel that they had a good connection, that they looked _good_. 

Darcy could feel her dress twirling around her knees as Brock spun her twice and moved into a Maxi-slide. They snapped their fingers and closed the distance between them for the last few beats of the song. Once again, he embellished his last few moves before dipping her so her back was on his leg and, thankfully she had practiced this at the Jitter Bug Club at Culver, her legs were above her, her dress pooling around the black shorts she _always_ wore. There might have been cat-calls and enthusiastic clapping as the song ended and she released herself from the dip. Brock pulled her up against him and looked down at her. “I hope I haven’t upset your friends.” Darcy smiled and held onto the lapels of his black jacket for a moment and laughed.

“How long _are_ you in town?” He asked, his arm still around her back. “We could make them _really_ jealous.”

“You dog.” Darcy laughed and hit his chest. “I didn’t know you had this side to you, Commander.” 

~~

Darcy sat outside of Hill’s office, her foot tapping on the ground to a song only she could hear while she waited. She knew she was a little early, but the receptionist had told her that the previous meeting was running over. Darcy figured that was what happened when you were the Deputy Director of SHIELD. She tapped her nails on the manila envelope she held and sighed. 

It wasn’t much more of a wait when the door to Hill’s office opened and two heavily armed men walked out. The tall one she recognized as Agent Resting-Bitch-Face from New Mexico, but the other was her dance partner from Saturday night. Commander Rumlow nodded at her as he walked by and Darcy nodded back. It was nice to have a shared secret with someone as high-ranking as the Commander of STRIKE Alpha.

“Ms. Lewis, give me five minutes and I’ll be with you.” Maria Hill said. 

“Yeah, no problem, take as much time as you need. I’ll actually run to the restroom if that isn’t a problem.” Maria Hill nodded and closed her door. 

Darcy handed the folder to Commander Hill’s receptionist and he put it in a locking drawer before she left the waiting area and moved down the hall. She smirked when she saw Rumlow leaning against a wall. He watched Darcy as she made her way towards him, the restroom was past him on the left. He caught her by the waist and pulled her close. “You’re at work.” Brock’s hand was across her lower back where her skirt and tucked in blouse met. 

He held her close for a moment and Darcy could smell gun oil and sandalwood. “I’m aware.” 

“Don’t give anyone watching security feeds any ideas.” She smiled and leaned into him. Directly following the social dance, Brock had brought her to his condo in Arlington, claiming that she shouldn’t take an Uber at that time of night. Darcy didn’t complain about the arrangements. She put a hand on the thick kevlar vest and pushed away before looking up at him as she licked her lips. “You going to be around tonight?”

“Might be, depends on who’s asking.” His free hand cupped her face and held her there before he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

“This is quite inapproriate, Commander.” Darcy laughed before pressing back against his lips. “You should call me later, you know, if you’re going to be around.” She pushed off of him and backed up a step.

“Yeah, if I’m around, I’ll keep that in mind, honey.” He slid his hand down to her ass and held her there for a moment before she turned away. “Good luck with the briefing, seriously. You and Jane are doing good work.”

Darcy looked over her shoulder and said, “Sometimes it doesn’t feel that way.” She moved away from his hand and actually walked into the restroom to pee. Maria Hill intimidated the shit out of her.

She finished up her briefing an hour later, which wasn’t as terrifying as she thought it was going to be, when Maria asked her to sit back down for a moment.

“I want you to know that I had this conversation with Commander Rumlow also.” Maria leaned back in her chair and looked at Darcy. Darcy’s eyes went wide. “I don’t care what the both of you do in your off time, especially since you are not in one another’s direct chain of command, but just know that you might be put in danger. Commander Rumlow is a _very_ dangerous man who does very dangerous work.”

Darcy only said, “I’m aware.”

“And it would be prudent if the both of you kept it in your pants while in the building.” Commander Hill leaned on her desk, “It’s not that you would be the first ones to engage in coitus in the building, but getting caught, Commander Rumlow knows better.”

Her eyes went wide, “Oops?”

“Oops indeed.” Maria Hill laughed. “Another reason you’ll stay with Dr. Foster, I don’t need your heart to break because of Brock being a dumb ass.”

Darcy blushed to the roots of her hair and covered her face with her hands. “Ugh men.” 

Maria laughed at her harder. “Thank you for keeping me in good spirits this week, even though you didn’t know you were doing it. Catching Rumlow has been the highlight of the year.”

“Oh god.” 

~~

Darcy's phone chirped as she zipped up her suitcase. She learned, mostly because of Jane, to have all the non-essential items to be packed the night before your flight. Darcy picked up her phone and looked at the text message. It was from Brock.

_There's a social dance in Cherry Hill tonight. Do you want to go?_

Darcy smiled, she knew he wasn't hard up for dance partners here in D.C. and she knew that this week was just for fun. "Fuck it." 

**Yes. Is it casual or…???**

She went to the floor length mirror and snapped a picture. She was in black high waisted skinny jeans and a grey blouse, her faux leather jacket was laying on the desk near the window. Darcy sent the picture along with the text.

_You're going to be more dressed up than most, you're gorgeous._

_Going to be turning heads again_

Her phone chirped again and there was a picture attached, Rumlow was wearing a loose burgundy tee-shirt and a pair of dark grey cargo pants, a pair no doubt that he could hide six to eight weapons in. 

**Commander Rumlow! I didn't know you could dress down.**

_So, yes/no? Dance with me?_

He attached a picture of a bright yellow sunflower.

**Pft, yeah. Going to make those ladies jealous again, but I need dinner first**

~~

Well after the social dance, Darcy laid in Brock's bed as he brushed his teeth. "Do you think Director Hill was trying to be funny rooming me at The Watergate Hotel?" She had been wondering this all week.

She heard him spit into the sink, rinse his mouth, and turn the water off. "It was probably Fury's idea of a joke." He moved into the room in low slung sweatpants and a blue towel around his neck. Brock grabbed one end of the towel and ran it over the back of his head. "He gets his kicks from doing things like that." Brock hung the towel off the end of his bed before sliding across the duvet to her. "Makes Jack and I stay on Army bases whenever he can because he knows it drives us nuts." He moved up the bed and rested his chin between her tits. "Maria was a Marine and Fury still makes her bunk down on Air Force bases." He kissed up her chest until he got to her lips.

Darcy met him and held him there as they explored each other's mouths gently. "Fury's not going to be upset that I checked out early is he?"

"Nah, I think there is a bet going around about us." He kissed her again and rolled into his back. "I work with a bunch of frat boys who have access to too many military grade weapons and missle launch codes."

"You know, that doesn't make me feel very safe." Darcy turned to look at him. 

"That's not really what's on your mind, is it?" He looked back over at her. 

"Nope." She laughed and rolled back onto her back. "What do we do now, it's been a good week. I'll probably run into you again."

Brock cleared his throat. "Well, if it's up to me, and you agree, I'm going to give you more orgasms to get you through living in bumfuck nowhere, then we will get some sleep, I'll take you out to breakfast and drop you off at the airport." He pulled her back towards him and moved her to straddle his hips. "It's been fun, but you know this isn't a relationship, that we couldn't do anything like that with our lives."

She rolled her hips against him and felt his dick nudge against her ass, "Can I send you nudes at least?" Darcy grabbed a hand and moved it from her waist to cup her under her right breast. 

"Who wouldn't want you to send them nudes?" Brock raised a dark eyebrow. 

Darcy muttered, "You'd be surprised."

"You know you're my fucking dream woman, right? Maybe a little younger than I thought you'd be, but fuck, honey, I'd be putting a ring on you so fast if we didn't do the work we do." His free hand moved up and caressed her other breast. "...unless that is weird, then just ignore that."

Darcy's eyes closed as his hands brushed up and over her nipples and then back down to her waist. "I've been told many times I'm not the kind of girl people make commitments to." She reached behind her and tugged his sweats down his hips. Darcy lifted her hips and Brock moved her to where she was holding his dick. 

"My fucking God, Darcy." Brock made a hnn noise as she slowly moved down his cock. "I'd be committed to you so fast you would know what to do with me. You'd be telling me not to leave guns all over the house and to pick up my boots."

Darcy wriggled her hips until she was flush with him. " _Yeah?_ You'd get down on your knees and ask me to forgive you for being a mess?"

He pulled her forward and caught her lips, "I'd be begging you for forgiveness between your thighs."

"What the fuck Brock." They rolled their hips together and Darcy moved to kiss the side of his face and down to his neck. She nudged his sweats down lower until he was able to kick them off. "You feel so fucking good."

They rolled their hips together a few more times, "You're the best thing I've ever felt, honey." 

It's slower and more sensual than Darcy thought Rumlow could be. He had that tough exterior that you had to crack before you got to the soft inner layer. He ran his hands all over her back and held the back of her ass to keep her pressed against him. "After missions I'm going to turn my phone on and I'll see your perfect tits, maybe your flush pussy and I'm going to come back to this bed and remember tonight while I get off."

"That shouldn't be as hot as you make it sound." Darcy keened before she straightened up a bit. Brock caught a nipple between his lips and licked her gently. "Jesus Christ, you're going to get so many pictures, you're going to need a bigger memory card." She leaned back enough to where his lips let go of her. Darcy slides herself off of him before turning around and slipping his cock back into her. She leaned back and felt Brock grasp both breasts before he pushed up into her.

"See, ain't no one ride me like this in a long time, you're so _fucking perfect._ "

Darcy held herself up with one arm as she reached between herself to rub her clit. "You're going to make me come so hard." She twisted her face to the side to catch his lips as he picked up his pace.

"Yeah? You're so wet you're going to stain my sheets."

"Fuck, dude." After a few minutes of his slow fucking, Darcy felt herself come, pulsing around his cock. It wasn't often that she squirted, but she felt her ejaculate come out of her in short bursts as he continued to fuck her through it. "I should have put a towel down if you were going to fuck me like this." 

"We're not done yet." Brock held her close and kept his pace steady. "I'm going to make you come like that again, I want to feel you dripping down my thighs."

" _Holy shit_." Darcy held onto one of his hands tightly as she clenched around him again. 

It was a long night for the both of them, and by the end, Brock had to change the sheets while Darcy laughed. When they finally found themselves together under the blankets, Brock said, "I'll be disappointed if you don't send nudes."

"Same, I didn't know men like you existed outside of gay porn." Darcy sighed. Brock barked out a laugh and held her close. "Seriously though this has been hella fun, and if we cross paths again, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk."

"Perfect woman." Brock pulled her until he was spooning her from behind. "I'll take you out dancing first and make the whole room jealous." 

"I'm already dreaming about the next time I see your dick." Darcy sighed before closing her eyes. "But seriously, A plus plus, one hundred percent would do again."

"Go to sleep so I can bend you over the couch in the morning and give you a proper send off."

The next morning, Darcy had been bent over the back of his leather couch, her braid hanging over her shoulder as Brock fucked her carefully. "You want me to come in you, Darcy?" It was whispered in her ear and she moaned loudly.

"You can't ask these things, Brock." She moved to lean against his chest, his hands held her black skirt around her waist. "I want you in me so I can feel you all day, fuck, fuck, fuck." Darcy moved a hand behind his neck and kissed him hard.

"Goddamn." Darcy had came around him, wetness splashed across both of their thighs minutes ago and he was holding on by a thread. "Can I? You gotta tell me, Darcy."

"Yes," she met his eyes, " _Commander Rumlow, I want you to fuck my pussy and come so far in it that you'll drip out of me for the next week_."

He bent her forward again and Darcy braced her hands against the back of the couch and met him thrust for thrust. "Fuck, fuck, Darcy holy shit." He held her hips close as he pulsed in her. Darcy felt Brock reach around and start rubbing at her clit. "I'm gonna get you to come again, honey." He whispered as he bent and kissed the back of her neck. It didn't take much before she was coming around him again, not as intense as the first orgasm, but it felt good. Brock moved his hand up, making sure he didn't touch her clothes before she pulled his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean.

"I'm so fucking gone on you." He kept his voice at a whisper.

"I'm never going to fuck like this again." Darcy pouted as she let his fingers go. She moved forward a bit and slipped off his cock. She reached down and pulled her panties up before smoothing her skirt down over her hips to her knees. "I'm going to feel your come slip out of me all day." She turned and kissed him hard before pulling up his boxer briefs and jeans. "And for the record, I'd let you put a ring on it." She patted his chest, "Even if you're a Jack Booted thug."

~~

They were in London the next time they saw each other. Darcy was spun into a come around before she held him tight and leaned into his embrace. Brock leaned down to kiss her quickly before he spun her around again. Their feet moved in tandem, quick-quick-slow. Darcy smiled at him and knew, without a doubt, that the dancing was just foreplay for them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Grimeysociety has been having a rough time, I hope they don't mind me writing a bit of naughtyness for them.


End file.
